Void Genome
This page may contain spoilers. Void Genome (ヴォイドゲノム Voido Genomu) is a cylinder that bestows upon its user the power that is called by several names: Power of the King (王の力 Ō no Chikara), Ability of the King (王の能力 Ō no Nōryoku), or Right Hand of the King (王の右手 Ō no Migite). Regardless of also being called "Right Hand of the King", it doesn't have to be located on right hand. The Void Genome is a genetic sequence which does take risk of using it; only people who have acceptable DNA can use it or else they will die as their body rejects it. It was originally founded and named by the father of Shu Ouma, Kurosu Ouma. It was later cultivated by a genetics company called Sephirah Genomics, in which three samples were produced. It is unknown how Scrooge has Power of Kings as he possessed it before the Void Genome was founded by Kurosu. It could be the experiments that gave him the power. According to statements made by both Shuichiro Keido and Kurosu Ouma, it was developed to be used as a biological weapon derived from the Apocalypse Virus as a way to control the virus, which is just the way the it was used in the all of Guilty Crown series, it was used for weaponry purposes. .]] Power of the King Power of the King is an ability that stems from the Apocalypse Virus, which analyzes intron sequences in the human genome and draws out the power hidden within them by converting them into Voids. The users of the power are known as "Kings" or "the one(s) with throne or crown", etc. and things similar to that. When in use or being used, there is a mark that appears on the user's right hand. Shu's mark has a shape similar to a maple leave, but it's rather slender. Gai's mark is same as Shu's mark, but upside down. Yuu's mark is different from Shu and Gai's mark. It resembles a sun that is spreading its light. The power can be stolen from its user if his/her limb (where the mark appears on, usually right hand) is severed and binds itself to another individual who raises up his/her arm, as done by Gai Tsutsugami. There are also the "Kings" that can use their powers on themselves to extract their own Voids, such as Shu, the first one seen to do, and Overdose, the second one known to do that. The power cannot be injected more than once to a person, but Shu was able to be injected by a second Void Genome successfully. The power allow its user to use their hand (where the mark appears on or the hand for extracting Void) as fighting skills (without involving the use of Voids) as seen by Shu done twice, once with his right hand (using his previous "Power of the King") to hit Souta Tamadate and once hits Yuu with his left hand, which pushed off Yuu by a extreme pressure, in Episode 21. 'Known "Kings"' Listed in order of times they have been seen in Guilty Crown series and their information related to the power. The hand(s) their marks appear on is the hand(s) to extract Voids: 'Voids' Using the crystalization effects from the Apocalypse Virus, the user can draw out a person's Void; a person's inner psyche taking physical form. Different Voids can be extracted from different people and it is said that Void technology trespasses into the realm of the Gods. A Void's form and function reflects the person's fears and or complexes, in other words it's like the shape of their heart, or personality. Should a person change, their respective Void will change as well. It is revealed in episode 16, that if a person's Void is destroyed, it causes the person to crystalize and die in a similar fashion to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. During the events of "Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas", Scrooge pulled a Void from a dog that was accompanying him, but the dog was crystallized and died. The two remark that the dog itself must've contained some form of human DNA, as the Apocalypse Virus does not affect animals. Void Genome Limitations There are a few rules that apply to how The Power of Kings is used. They are: *Voids can only be extracted from people 17 years or younger. The reason for this is unknown at this time but it is suggested that a person's Void needs time to properly form. This is similar to saying how humans develop over time. Age part could be referring to its user's age, like Shu is 17 and can only extract Voids from the ones who are 17 or younger. *In Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas, Scrooge removed a Void from a dog indicating that he can pull a Void out of any living creature as long as they have human DNA. *The only way to extract a person's Void is to make the subject believe they are looking directly into their eyes, Shu, being afraid to look into someone's eyes, was able to work with that rule, with Inori's suggestion, by looking at the target's forehead. *When you withdraw a Void from someone, that person loses their memory of the time surrounding the event. The reason for this is due to the shock and trauma associated with the removal of one's Void. Later in the Guilty Crown, Shu can extract a Void from an individual while he/she retains consciousness and can even have that person wielding their own Void. *It is possible to combine two or more Void powers to create a new weapon, however it is unknown if this applies to any Void or specific types. *If the person is without their Void for an extended period, the possibility of death could occur. *If the person's Void is destroyed, then the person will crystallize and die in a manner identical to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. *The Void Genome itself is directly bound to the user's right arm. If the arm is separated from the individual (such as being severed), then the Genome will bind itself to another individual. It is interesting to note that Void Genome was directly bound to Shu's left arm for a second time, as it is usually on right hand only. The reason behind could be that Shu's right arm was severed/seperated from him, so Void Genome must pick a arm to bound on. *If an individual overuses his/her Void, they will begin to suffer the crystallization effects of the Virus. *It is unconfirmed, but it is said that the power cannot be used on its owner. Still, this could be proved wrong as Shu Ouma and Overdose use their powers to extract their own Voids. List of Major Voids that have appeared so far These are the most important Voids that have been shown throughout the show so far: *''Singer's Sword'' (Longsword) : This is Inori's Void. While it's length is not clear one can tell that it is very long, far passing Shu's or Gai's height. It seems to also enhance the user's physical abilities, enabling them to run up walls and actually lift the sword. It can create disks that act as shields, or stepping stones. The blade is very sharp, able to easily cut Endlaves. And can create metallic strips that can be used as projectiles to slice objects. It acts as Shu's main weapon. *''Kaleidoscope (Gun): This is Daryl's Void. It allows it's user to reflect any kind of attack. *''Blunt Key ''(Camera): This is Souta's Void. It allows the user to open locked doors and remove blocked passages such as a vault or a heavily reinforced door. *''Shears of Life (Large Shears): This is Yahiro's Void. It is a large pair of shears that are said to sever life, the reason for this is because deep down he thinks his ill brother burdens him. It can also be inserted into another to allow Shu to cut the threads with ease. When used against an Endlave, Apocalypse virus-like crystals emerged from the wound it cut. It also seems to enhance Shu's physical abilities like Inori's sword. *''Murderer's Weight'' (Gun): This is Kido's Void. It shoots out a substance that has control over gravity, allowing anyone who is shot with it to float into the air. *''Pessimist's Torch (Mini Flashlight): This is Arugo's Void. When used it shoots out a black light, that has the power similar to that of a Black Hole. It doesn't allow anything to escape from inside it, nor allow the individual to see anything but darkness, leaving the person trapped. It is "The Light that Brings Darkness". *''The Coward's Shield ''(Shield): This is Arisa's Void. By using a ball to control it, it shields any kind of attack, no matter how powerful it is. It was even able to protect a whole cruise ship from a bunch of Dragoon Missiles. It is the "The coward's shield that armors the weak self inside." *''Lovers Bandages (Bandages): This is Hare's Void. By using this it can repair any damage on the body or other objects. *''Acquaintances Sight (Scouter): This is Kanon's Void. It allows it's user to see very far away even through objects. *''Leader's Rifle ''(Rifle): This is Gai's Void. This allows him to forcibly manifest voids in others and can also be used as a regular rifle. *''Paraplegic's Shoes (Prosthetic Legs): This is Ayase's Void. This allows her to regain the use of her legs as well as the ability to move at high speeds and the ablity to fly which helps block attacks and trick opponents such as": They attack and come closer, then the places/objects they destroyed falls on them as seen in Episode 19, done by Shu Ouma. *''Hacker's Interface'' (Scanner): This is Tsugumi's Void. This allows the user to create a solid holographic image that can be remotely controled. *Bow and Arrow: This is Yuu's Void. A large bow and arrow used by Gai. It fires arrows at high speed, that when hits the intended target, produces a series of metallic stripes that can bind an opponent. *''King's Heart (Apocalypse Virus Prothestic Right Arm, strings): Shu Ouma's Void that was first revealed in Episode 19, the last major/named Void appeared in ''Guilty Crown. Before it was extracted, it was in the form of strings that turned into Shu's new right arm. This Void is not a attack-type, it rather supports it's user. With this arm, Shu is able to assimilate the Void of anyone he chooses, utilizing them to their full potential, capable of switching between Voids in what seems like an instant, it also apears to be able to combine Voids revealed in Episode 21. However, there are a few drawbacks to this Void. The first drawback is that it also takes on any sort of harmful effects that might have plagued anyone whose Void he has drawn, such as infection of the Apocolypse Virus. The second drawback of the Void is that if Shu dies with the assimilated Voids of others those whom Void he has drawn will also die. It is the Void that "gather's everything and assumes its weight," by carrying the weight of others: "Strength, weaknesses, light, darkness... Everything." Saying this is suitable for this Void as it's a arm, it is holding on to the other people's hearts/worries (Voids). All the Voids drawn out by Shu using his own Void seem to be green in lineouts and appear transparent greenish color. This Void can normally extract other Voids like the Power of the Kings. ''This arm (Void) is similar to a human arm, as humans work, veins in their arms become for visible that are green, just like that, when this arm (Void) is being used for switching and using Voids, it lights up with a greenish color lines that resemble veins. When this Void is not using any of it's abilities, it remains without its veins being visible and can be used as normal right arm. This Void is the only Void that is not weapon, tool, or object, but a prosthetic and limb. It has not been cleared, but after this Void absorbed Shu's lost first "Power of the King" in its hand and possibly Gai's Void, Shu became so powerful because of having two "Power of the Kings" at the same time, and with Gai's Void that made Shu able to absorb all of the Apocalypse Virus in the world and making other Voids pure or might be absorbing them too. *''Boomerrang: Pulled out of a dog in The Lost Christmas, this weapon allows the user to cut through any material. *''Crossbow:'' A crossbow that gets destroyed by rubble during a fight, revealing that the destruction of the Void leads the the death of the user via crystallization. *''Scythe'': A scythe seen when Shu used it to threaten Argo into submission. Herikawa attempted to use it to kill Gai, but the Scythe was destroyed by a bullet, leading to her death. *''Bladed Discs:'' Used by Yuu in the battle against Shu. They were thrown against a wall and destroyed. *''Whips'': Used by Yuu shortly before the Bladed Discs. *''Chain Sword'': This is Carol's Void. A giant sword with a chainsaw-like blade similar to Inori's Void, this weapon allows the user to generate a shield surrounding the user and can also be used to destroy an Endlave. The shield however is weak against the crystals of the Apocalypse Virus. *''Violin'': The Void of Overdose, is a violin. It can create heavy sound to counterattack. It is the second to be extracted by their owners instead of someone else, the first one is King's Heart, which is the Void of Shu. Combined Voids *''Void Cannon'': Created by Shu, by combining Kido's and Inori's Voids. A large cannon with enough power to destroy two Leucocyte satellites, in quick sucession with one blast. *''Void Missile'': Created by Gai, by combining a Void set of balls, a stun gun, and a set of fists. A large missile used to destroy a stealth bomber. It can also produce energy shields strong enough to withstand a large number of bombs dropped on it. Using the missile also seems to destroy it, killing the people from whom the Voids were extracted. *''Void-enhanced Bow and Arrow'': Created by Gai, by combining Kido's, Yuu's and Arisa's Void. A large bow that shoot's an arrow to the sky. The arrow then explodes and releases a rain of arrows over an extremely large area, which then covers the area with Apocalypse crystal formations. Gai was able to use this to nearly destroy an entire U.N fleet. *''Void Twin-Barrel Cannon'': Created by Yuu, by combining dozens of the Daath's followers Voids. A colossal double twin-barrel cannon-like construct, using the Voids and the crystalized bodies of those whose Voids were pulled out (killing them in the process). Yuu uses this to kill Shu, but ends up overpowered by the attack of Shu's combined Void destroying it and Yuu all together. *''Shu's combined Void'': Created by Shu, by combining the Voids stored in his right arm. It takes the form of a wrist-mounted triangular construct around his right arm. It generates an expanding red-cloured energy ball that Shu used to overpower and destroy Yuu. Importance of Voids Voids are seen as manifestation of the soul through the crystallization effect of the Apocalypse virus. Voids are very powerful weapons, but however, using them has great risks. If a Void is destroyed, then the Void's carrier is killed by crystallization. Voids can be used to easily turn the tide of a normally unwinnable battle (see "Singer's Sword", "Kaleidoscope", and "Coward's Shield"), while others offer support to the team ("Lover's Bandages", "Blunt Key", and "Acquaintance's Sight"). Connection to the Apocalypse Virus Voids are tied to the Virus as they are manifested through the normally deadly effect of crysallization. People in Stage 4 of the disease can in fact see people's Voids before they are revealed. It is shown that if you do not have a Void, you do not suffer the effects of the virus, as Shu removes everyone's Voids in order to counteract the Virus. Although they lost their weapons, all cystallization stopped and everyone became unaffected by the virus. Gallery Shu_gets_the_Power_of_the_Kings_in_his_right_hand.gif|Shu's Kings's mark. guilty crown animation quality.jpg|Inori's Void - Singer's Sword First_Void_seen_in_Guilty_Crown.gif|Shu extracted the first Void seen in Guilty Crown series. Shuu_using_Singer's_Sword_after_Hare's_death.gif|Shu using Singer's Sword fearlessly after Hare's death. Gai_severs_Shu's_right_arm.gif|Inori's Void used to cut Shu's arm. Scary_Shu.gif|Shu using Inori's Void, Singer's Sword, to destroy Endlaves. 481240-daryl_s_void.png|Daryl's Void - Kaleidoscope Img-img.gif|Shu using Kaleidoscope in action. Guilty Crown - 03 - Large 29.jpg|Yahiro's Void - Shears of Life 506961-void.jpg|Souta's Void: Blunt Key Kenji's Void.jpg|Kenji's Void - Murderer's Weight Shuu_extracting_Kenji's_Void.gif|Shu about to extract Kenji's Void, Murderer's Weight. Coward'sShield.jpg|Arisa's Void - Coward's Shield 515447-486244_arugo_void1.png|Argo's Void: Pessimist's Torch Gais Void.jpg|Gai's Void - Leader's Rifle Hare's Void.jpg|Hare's Void - Lovers Bandages Ayases Void.jpg|Ayase's Void - Paraplegic's Shoes Tsugumis Void.jpg|Tsugumi's Void - Hacker's Interface Kanon's Void.jpg|Kanon's Void - Acquaintances Sight Shu's_arm_brings_light.jpg|Shu's Void - King's Heart Shuu_Ouma_recovers_his_lost_Kings'_Power_.jpg|'King's Heart' after absorbing Shu's original Power of the Kings. King's_Heart_full_appearance.png|'King's Heart' (full appearance) Guilty_crown-19-shu-crystal-arm-regeneration-void-power.jpg|'King's Heart', attached to the cut of Shu's right arm. Shuu_and_King's_Heart_in_action.gif|Shu extract his own Void, King's Heart, and attaches it to his right arm. Shuu_using_Shears_of_Life_through_King's_Heart.gif|A example of ability of King's Heart: Shears of Life being teleported by Shu through his right arm. 806d507626fbcc0a94218b739a1b91f1.png|A example of ability of King's Heart: Blunt Key being used temporarily. YuuBladedDiscs.jpg|The unnamed "Bladed Disc" Void Doluudo's_Void.png|Doluudo's Void - Boomerang Commie-Guilty-Crown-00-Lost-Christmas-D533E298.mkv_snapshot_07.37_2012.08.02_12.39.06.jpg|One of Carol's Voids: Chain Sword 489614-guilty_crown___06___large_37.jpg|Kenji and Inori's combined Void cannon screen-shot-2012-02-24-at-4-35-33-pm.png|Combined Void Missile 2831_Shu_fight_2.jpg|Shu's combined Void Third_Void_Genome_found_by_Shu.gif|Shu found the Sepirah Genomics's third/last Void Genome. Shu_using_his_Power_of_the_Kings_for_the_first_time.gif|A serious Shu using Power of the King's for the first time. de:Void-Genom Category:Terminology Category:Item Category:Guilty Crown